


A Graphite's Job

by Garth_Brooks



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garth_Brooks/pseuds/Garth_Brooks
Summary: Hello there one and all to this retelling of an incredibly smart idiot's story! this has been on the back burner for a while now and really we should off worked on this sooner but you know how things are, you do this thing and then this thing and then that and it just gets all over the place. But here we are at this story-finally after a very long time of being lazy and also dealing with irl stuff like having the sudden issue of finding a job... for the first time, I bring to you GRAPHITE AND THEIR RETELLING OF CURRENT EVENTS! (titles pending of course) now then I hope you enjoy this and for you myo I hope you like what I came up with, I know its not super accurate but I did my best, now then I hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: graphite/moonstone, idk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Graphite's Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myotishia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/gifts).



Well then moonstone after some time I have transcribed Graphite's interrogation and... well its truly something, "GR just play it, your unnecessary flair for the dramatic is really annoying" well I'm sorry am I not aloud to express myself? "you can if only you start playing the message and we can get on with the day." fine moonstone be a killjoy!

-recording playing- 

the sound of walking can be heard then followed with a thump on a table, muffled voices are then heard

-recording stopped-

"Wait GR what are you doing?" adding background commentary why? "why the background commentary?" why not? "GR" ok fine, I thought it would be easier to do so we won't be as lost when listening in on these recordings. "huh thats actually not a bad idea" I know right! it makes listening to things way easier to follow "ok then continue"

-recording continued-

The muffled voices become more clearer, "no gage for the last time WE ALREADY CHECKED HIS FINGER PRINTS! They came out as a black blob and no one knows why!" the other continues by saying "yeesh ok, what got your panties in a twist today? did the boss give you an ultra hard assignment or what?" the other looking like their about to slap the other says to them "Gage I would normally slap you but we have better things to do...(looking over at the 2 way mirror where graphite is currently standing in front of) like interrogating them!" Graphite tapping on the glass "uhhh helluu? anyone there? I think you have the wrong gem-well I'm not exactly a gem but you get what I mean... hopefully you get what I mean... hopefully" they sigh as they remark "well this is perfect for some reason I feel as if I'm looking at a carbon copy of you Gage but I want to slap them even more than you right now so excuse me I have to go in" Gage wishes her good luck as she opens the door to the interrogation room.

-recording stopped-

hey moonstone doesn't this human look like you a little bit? ''I don't see it GR but please do continue with the play" ok then

-recording continued-

the Human woman walked through the door of the interrogation room, she looked Graphite up and Down while giving them the stink eye, she says to them "please sit at the table please this interview will begin shortly" Graphite also wondering why this woman looks like moonstone decides to sit at the table while still wondering if this is moonstone playing a ruse on them

-recording stopped- 

"...well its good to know graphite is still the same around Me even when I'm not actually there"

-recording continued-

As Graphite sat down so did the woman who then introduced herself "hello there I am detective guangshi and I will be questioning you today, so I need your name. think you can do that big guy?" without hesitation Graphite in the most professional voice says to her " Facet zero Omega Graphite, Era 1, Job peacekeeper."

-recording stopped- 

"...what in the stars Graphite is that old?" yes from what I could gather it seems Graphite was first generation, like the very first of the first, Graphite is old... A lot older than first thought. "continue"

-recording continued-

detective guangshi looking not at all impressed and also slightly confused says to Graphite "...Pal I meant your actual name not..." is making a rather confusing face " what ever you just said " graphite not completely understanding says to her "Graphite, you may call me that" the detective guessing thats all she's gonna get from them decides to just continue the interview "ok then... Mr. Graphite I have a couple of questions concerning you and your antics you've have been causing all around empire city, if you were the one who did these, the description of these events are pretty stupid but after seeing you... in person I can hazard a guess and say some of these might be true but nevertheless I have some questions concerning you" Graphite looking a tad nervous says to her "well this is something first I go to what you humans call a convenient store just to pick up a few things for another human and the next thing I know I'm on fire and then put into a cell and then dragged in here... really today was an interesting day" the detective looked at the mirror as if she is reminded of somebody.

"well ok then first question are you the Silhouette?" Graphite looking confused asks the detective "what is the Silhouette?" the detective decides to go onto the next question "okay then where were you on these dates?" the detective hands Graphite a slip with a couple of dates written on them "hmmmm I think I was on a boat on this date, this one I had just arrived here with roscoe, And that one is the one where I went to the zoo! you have a lot of things there" the detective feeling satisficed that she finally got an answer from Graphite but is also disappointed says to graphite "...so your the one who caused all that chaos at the Zoo ok then now I really want to slap you for all that paper work I had to do but let's get on with the questions'' the detective turns the page on their clipboard and asks graphite "how come we couldn't get your finger prints?" graphite looking even more confused asks "what are fingerprints?" the detective looking like their about to pop a blood vessel decides to ask her own questions

"who are you really?" "excuse me" "for a while now we have been investigating something that has interrupted another more important investigation and it turns out it is you... now If I were you I start talking because I am this close to losing it with you and I only known you for 7 minutes"

graphite paused for a moment... and then-

-recording stopped-

"let me guess they did something stupid?" 

…yes

"continue"

-recording continued-

"moonstone I thought you knew everything already? why ask me this now? are you having a little lovey dovely of old little me?" the detective is making the same face your making moonstone as it seems-

-recording stopped-

"GRAPHITE YOU MASSIVE IDIOT! YOU ANNOYING HUNK OF CARBON I WILL SLAP YOU WHEN RESCUE YOU, YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!"

well the detective was also screaming why stop now

-recording continued-

"WHO ON EARTH IS MOONSTONE!? THIS WHOLE TIME YOU THOUGHT I WAS SOMEONE ELSE?! Oh what does she scream at you like this aswell you colossal idiot!"

graphite who has taken cover behind the small chair 

"In a sense yeah, would it make you feel better you also sound the same as her and I thought you risked yourself coming to rescue me?"

unfortunately the detective is not amused, just like you moonstone …moonstone? 

-recording stopped-

mooooooonstone? moon? hey where you go? …hey facet where moon go?

"meow"

she left to collect her thoughts?

"meow"

wow who knew my creator was such a handful

"meow"

really I never knew moonstone cared, I always assumed she was just too stressed out by Graphite to really care for them.

"meow"

ah so they been working together that long and its basically what she used to so if graphite just upped and died she would be rather bored in her life?

"meow"

ah I see now... when's she coming back?

"meow"

ah I see... want me to get into the robanoid and run around for a minute until she comes back?

"meow!" 

hurray!

**Author's Note:**

> will I make more?.... you bet I will, I rode this train and I will very well get off on the end of it.


End file.
